


One of those days

by haveyouseenmymind



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Angst, Depression, Hurt/Comfort, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-07
Updated: 2019-04-07
Packaged: 2020-01-06 06:54:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18383258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/haveyouseenmymind/pseuds/haveyouseenmymind
Summary: When your depression hits you again, Len finds you and helps you out of your funk.





	One of those days

Was it an hour? Or longer? **  
**

You didn’t know exactly how long you’d been sitting on the floor of your shower, but you just knew that it had been quite a while.

And you knew you should get out, dry yourself up and get dressed. But still, you couldn’t. At least not right now.

Willing time to tick slowly by and drown your thoughts under the loud flow of the water was one of your ways to deal with days like this.

Where everything just felt unreal, numb and you could do nothing against it, but let it all wash over you and wait for it to be cleansed away with the water slowly going down the drain.

Leonard surely would come looking for you, wondering why you were skipping your date for dinner you had arranged a few days before. Both of you had been quite busy lately, so it was a small miracle that you had found some time you could finally spend together again.

But it didn’t really matter to you. Not now. Not when numbness was overshadowing every other emotion.

When you couldn’t think or feel rational and thoughts about your next steps, how the day would be ending soon, leading to another exhausting day, were paralyzing you.

And so you just stayed in the shower for now, the water still rushing over your body cowered on the floor.

After a while you heard some movement coming from outside the bathroom, a muffled call of your name had you knowing that Leonard indeed had come looking for you.

A few minutes later the door swished open and your boyfriend stepped into the room, his eyes immediately wandering to the shower.

When he saw where you’ve been sitting all the time, his eyes turned soft and understanding. He stepped into the shower, not caring about his own clothes getting wet, and crouched down to you.

“Hey darlin’. How are you feeling?”

You were able to manage a tired smile, grateful that Leonard was here, and finally you felt a spark of emotion well up in you.

“Dunno, Len. Hard to tell, I feel mainly numb and exhausted. Sorry I stood you up.”

But you couldn’t feel any anger coming from him, he just smiled softly at you, as he reached out to stroke his thumb in soothing circles over your cheek.

The touch felt heavenly, and so you snuggled your face into the palm of his hand, letting out a sigh when you closed your eyes.

“Don’t worry sweetheart, it’s ok. Do you wanna get up and out of the shower?”

You opened your eyes and felt yourself getting overwhelmed by the question. Frowning, you looked at your boyfriend, who was still calm and stroking your cheek.

“I don’t know?”

Contemplating, Leonard held his gaze steady on your face, and it seemed he tried to come up with what to do next.

“What do you want me to do?”

“I really don’t know, I can’t decide. Everything seems to be just so complicated.”

He nodded at you, and drew his hand away to turn the shower off.

“Ok, darlin’. We’ll just go step by step. I’ll help you get up and then we’ll see what to do next.”

As soon as the water had stopped, you grabbed his hand before he could raise up. Thankfully he didn’t slip, but you still felt bad when he got startled by your sudden reaction. To be honest, you were a bit surprised by it yourself, so you felt heat creeping up your neck. You needed everything to happen in your own pace, though you had no idea how to ask him without sounding like an idiot. But of course Leonard saw that you had something on your mind.

“What’s wrong, Y/N?”

“Shit, I hope this doesn’t sound stupid. But please, can we go slow? My mind is too crowded, and I just don’t know how to deal with that.”

“Of course. We have all the time in the world. Just tell me if you need me to slow down”

And with those words he helped you up and out of the shower stall. He made sure that your legs would hold you up, and after some minutes he let go of you, before he reached for his own shirt.

“Y/N, I’m going to get rid of those wet clothes, and then I’ll help you dry off, ok?”

You nodded at him, and as soon as he saw you giving your consent, he shed his clothes and grabbed your towel to wrap you carefully up in it. He gently rubbed you dry with the soft fluffy cloth, and the steady rhythm of the movement helped you relax and let your thoughts finally go. He finished with a soft kiss to your forehead, right before he grabbed a towel to dry himself off fastly.

“How about we get out of here and comfortable on the ouch? You sit down, and I’ll grab some clothes for us.”

With another peck on your head, he took your hand to lead you out of the bathroom, and back into your living room to the couch, as he had promised.

“Wait here for me darlin’, I’ll get something to wear.”

You smiled at him, still grateful that he had come to look for you this evening, which had become gradually better since his arrival. He left for your bedroom, only to return a few minutes later with some fresh clothes for the both of you. Thankfully, he still had some clothing of his own left in your flat. **  
**

When he handed you the garments, you realized that the underwear and sweatpants were yours, but the shirt definitely belonged to him. It was one of his favorites, old and well worn, and as soon as you slipped it over your head, you started feeling safe and comfortable.

You were so distracted by this, that you hadn’t realized that Leonard had already gotten dressed. As soon as you had stepped into your own pants, you turned around and saw him fully dressed, reaching for your comm on the couch table.

“I’ll order us some food, I don’t know if you’re hungry yet, but that doesn’t matter. We still can reheat it later. Is that ok, sweetheart?”

“Yeah, that’s good to me.” **  
**

While he put the order through, you finally sat down on your couch, glad for the comfy clothes and that you wouldn’t have to leave your flat again. A quiet evening with a nice movie sounded exactly like what you needed.

When Leonard was done, he sat down next to you and draped his arm around you, so you could put your head on his shoulder.

You let out a content sigh, as you finally could feel the tension leave your body. You weren’t completely ok yet, but with your caring boyfriend by your side, you were on a good way.


End file.
